Samus Aran vs Ronson the Hunter
Description Ruthless bounty hunters that use arm cannons. Will Samus Aran pull it off, or will Ronson the Hunter blast victory away from her? Interlude Wiz: Bounty hunters. Ruthless mercenaries who will track down and eliminate the "bounty" then collect the cash. Boomstick: Well you cannot get more ruthless than these two! We have Samus Aran, the armoured bounty hunter enhanced by Chozo DNA. Wiz: And Ronson the Hunter, the "Keyblade Destroyer" Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armors and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Samus Aran Wiz: When Samus was a child, her planet was attacked by space pirates, killing everything except her. She had to watch the evil space pirate Ridley brutally kill her parents. Boomsick: She was then taken and adopted by the bird-like race known as Chozo. They injected her with their dna, and she became faster and stronger than any normal human. Wiz: She wears the power suit, usually the Varia Suit which protects her from the environment and has no limit to movement. Boomstick: She has the arm cannon, which holds many types of shots. Her charge shot, which is usually a pea shooter. But if its charged up, it will blow your face right off. Wiz: She also has an ice beam, a grapple beam, and missiles. She can change into the morph ball which allows her to get through tight spaces and avoid attacks. Boomstick: One thing i like about the morph ball is their power bombs. One of those is enough to cause massive damage to ANYTHING. WizL She isn't perfect though. She often loses all of her powerups on every mission. And she tends to make mistakes as well. Boomstick: Either way, this is one chick you do NOT want to mess with! Samus: Time to go! (She fires a shot from her arm cannon) Ronson the Hunter Wuz: Ronson was the son of a once famous bounty hunter, who inspired him to become one as well. On his first mission, he was captured, and was forcefully installed an arm cannon and a nan-heal armor Boomstick: WHATS WITH PEOPLE AND TRYING TO MAKE SUPER WEAPONS?! Anyways, he escaped, and earned quite the name for himself. WizL Then he learned that his father died on a mission to kill Sora, and decided to finish it up for him. He failed many times, and developed a hatred for Sora. BoomstickL Anyways, he has the adaptive arm cannon, which can fire a TON of different shots. He has the explosive shot, which is 2.5 times more powerful than c4. He has a spread shot, a homing shot, and a stun shot. Wiz: He wears the Nan-Heal Armor. a special suit that reduces all damage and has a built in healing factor. He carries a couple flash bangs to blind his enemies, and a few c4 if needed. Boomstick: Then comes his trademark attack, the Trap Camera. He can fire these which attach to walls, which he uses to either see things at a different view, or set them to attack mode to have them fire at his enemy. Wiz: He is a master strategist, and likes to set up the opponent so that victory is guaranteed for him. Boomstick: He has a few flaws though. He is very weak when it comes to close quarters, and he tends to underestimate his opponents. Wiz: Either way, get in his way, and next thing you know, you're gone! Ronson: Look pal! I am a bounty hunter. It's my job! NOW DIE!!!" (Fires an explosive shot) Death Battle ~On an unknown planet~ (Samus's ship lands, and she gets out. She looks at the bounty card, which is a hooded figure.) Ronson: THAT IS MINE! (He fires an explosive shot which Samus dodges) That is my bounty and my bounty alone! (Samuss gets in fighting position) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqd9J6-vtBw ) Ronson: Very well then! (Gets in fighting position) Your fate, you chose! Fight! (Samus Starts by firing a couple of charged beams, which Ronson flips over and fires 2 explosive shots. Samus goes into her morph ball and avoids it. Ronson tries to hit Samus with a couple of spread shots, but Samus then reverts and kicks him a few times, before knocking him away with a charged shot.) Ronson: Arg! (He gets hurt but heals due to his armor) You will pay! (He hits Samus with a flash bang then attaches a c4 to the back of her armor before going out of sight. As Samus recovers from the flash bang, the c4 goes off, which doesn't kill her, but damages her armor slightly.) Ronson: Perfect... (He shoots 2 trap cameras to specific locations before jumping out of hiding and firing 2 homing shots, which she dodges again with the morph ball) What I thought... (He activates the cameras and they hit Samus without warning) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPrWiPg9GIs ) Samus: (She shakes her head a bit and flips over 2 stun shots and destroys the cameras. She then catches him with the grapple beam, and knocks him around a few times before throwing him in the air and hitting him with a couple of missiles before axe kicking him to the ground.) Ronson: Ugh... (His suit is starting to spark, but still works.) I'm annoyed! (He hits her with a stun shot, which works at first, but she quickly recovers from it and kicks him into a wall, before going into the morph ball and hitting him with the power bomb, and blasting his face off with a charged beam) (Samus lands, and walks off) KO! (Samus fires a missile that blows up his body) Conclusion Boomstick: Boy she's brutal every time she kills someone. Wiz: While Ronson was the smarter and more unpredictable, Samus Aran had him outmatched in everything else. Boomstick: While Ronson's armor gave him a healing factor, it lead his weak spot open. His head. While the healing factor is good for repairing damage, it would not activate fast enough to heal his head getting blown off. Wiz: And not to mention her attacks are MUCH more powerful! She can easily take a c4 or even an explosive shot. And her armor gives her free movement, while his does not. Boomstick: I guess Ronson couldn't stay ahead in the game. Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran. Who are you be rooting for? Samus Aran Ronson the Hunter Who do you you think will win? Samus Aran Ronson the Hunter Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music